


Kisses and Reflection

by noname_noname



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Polish TV RPF
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, Future, Kissing, M/M, No abuse, Not Beta Read, Rating: PG13, Reflection, Romance, and, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noname_noname/pseuds/noname_noname
Summary: *Just a sick fantasy about one Polish representative on Eurovision and his former tutor*After the end of shooting the last episode of another "Idol" season certain Michal Szpak is getting drunk in full view of Kuba, his mentor during the "X-factor", and now his... who?"The fact is that Michal still doesn’t know what he wants and what he doesn’t."---English is not my native language, so there are mistakes probably...





	

**Author's Note:**

> As on the Internet polls on "Who should be included in the jury of the new Idol edition" appeared with both Michal and Kuba on the list... Well, I could not resist. So I imagined how and where it could go)
> 
> Never saw any fanfiction about Michal and Kuba, though this ship is _obvious_ at the time of the X-factor. But maybe I just don't know how to search on the Polish segment of Internet)
> 
> I has no intention to insult anyone, particularly real persons. Everything is just a figment of my imagination.
> 
> And I think I should repeat that English is not my native language.

The banquet after the last shooting day of the _Idol_ is a thing that almost passes by Michal’s mind. He laughs, chats, drinks, chats, drinks again, for some reason keeping an eye on Kuba before he joins their company. Since he can’t recall anything specific except for Kuba’s piercing eyes. He seems to drink a bit more now, and something stronger (maybe whiskey?), but actually doesn’t mind as it’s Kuba who fills his glass.

 

~~~

Kuba Wojewodski. His mentor, tutor during the 1st season of _X-factor_ where he came second in the end. Michal liked him at once when on the TV-casting Kuba promised to hurt him if he hurts Czeslaw Niemen’s song. And of course when some minutes later Kuba told that the only album he lacks in his home collection is Michal’s… Michal was bought. And he was very happy when their group’s, from 16 to 25, tutor appeared to be Kuba.

There was much fun during the _X-factor_ … The more painful the stroke fell later. Kuba criticized severely his first EP, and since their communication ended for about 5 years. Then, in 2015, Michal issued his LP, and won the Nationals for the Eurovision 2016. Then he’s got an invitation for Kuba’s talk-show. To be sincere, Michal was nervous: he knew Kuba enough to be nervous. But it was nice. And Kuba was nice to him, and he _apologized_. Not for criticizing his EP, but for breaking contacts.

Michal didn’t say anything definite, but Kuba seemed not to be waiting for immediate forgiveness. Half a year later Kuba, now personally, offered him to take a part in a new project, Roast. Michal agreed, and during preparations and shooting Kuba somehow became restored in his mind, like there’ve never been that little betrayal.

At the _Idol_ Michal for the first time appeared on the other side of such a project, and was really happy to be by Kuba’s side. But things went strange sometimes. Some of Kuba’s glances, and accident touches didn’t resemble neither friend’s, nor tutor’s ones. Michal didn’t know how to react, if he ever should react. At the same time, looking back to X-factor times, he realized now that he _flirted_ with Kuba then, unconsciously and shamelessly. Kuba didn’t respond then. Maybe he’s responding now?

Michal decided to think about all this, but always set it for later…

 

~~~

Now, kissing with him in the half-dark toilet of the Polish TV stab-quarters, it feels like not the right time for reflections, either. First, he is quite drunk. Second, he just doesn’t want to think about all this now.

Michal hasn’t noticed how they got to the loo. His mind is blurred, very pleasantly blurred. Kuba’s lips are firm and warm against his, and it feels painfully right. Kuba’s hands are moving, stroking Michal’s back, and he’s mirroring movements by his hands. T-shirt under the fingers is soft, and Michal can feel the warmth of the body underneath.

The kiss is long and becomes more and more passionate. Michal is on fire; he moves closer, and almost uncontrollably presses his hips to Kuba’s. Kuba hisses into his lips, but doesn’t break a kiss. His hand travels down until it grabs firmly Michal’s arse. Michal chokes and nips Kuba’s lip, moves even closer, presses into his body. Only now he becomes aware how aroused he is, and Kuba too. His mind splits in two, one part wanting, begging for _more_ , the other screaming about sanity. He fists soft fabric of a t-shirt, deepening the kiss, then moves one hand lover, till he feels a warm skin under his fingers.

Somehow this feeling strikes him like a lightning. Not Kuba’s hand on his arse, but his own hand on Kuba’s bared waist makes him stop. Alcoholic blur is flying away.

Michal slowly opens his eyes — and meets serious Kuba’s glance. There’s something sad and determined in the depth of these eyes.

“You’re drunk,” Kuba speaks softly, taking his hand off Michal’s arse.

“I am,” Michal agrees, still holding on to him. There’s no sense in denying evident things.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t…” Kuba trails off. Maybe because what he wants to say is evident, too.

The fact is that Michal still doesn’t know what he wants and what he doesn’t. But he lets Kuba to step back. They both are painfully hard and both pretend that it doesn’t matter.

“You’re drunk, you need to take a taxi,” insists Kuba, placing a hand on Michal’s shoulder.

 _I can get home by foot, I’m living pretty close_ , thinks Michal, saying nothing, just placing his hand over Kuba’s, holding it.

 _Take me to your home_ , he wants to ask, but keeps silence. He’s not sure of what may follow, still not sure if he wants it despite his arousal. He’s sure he needs Kuba by his side. But he’s really drunk, they both are aroused, and it’s hardly the right time to discuss friendship and other things.

“Kiss me. Please,” he asks at last. “Just once, and I’ll go.”

For a moment Kuba’s lips are curved in a small smile, then he nods and takes his hand off Michal’s shoulder. Kuba steps closer and carefully cups Michal’s face by his hands; his thumbs softly stroke skin before Michal’s ears.

After previous passionate tongues, and lips, and teeth, this kiss feels chaste. Just a featherlike touch of lips. But Kuba pulls away with a smile.

“You’re a wonder, Michal.”

Michal doesn’t ask why.

 

They leave the building together. After Michal told he’d go home by foot Kuba offered his company. Michal agreed.

Now, in the fresh air, Michal’s mind is almost clear. He thinks he’s sober now, but he’s not sure. Anyway it’s only now when Michal understands that Kuba wasn’t drunk, and earlier it was Kuba who watched Michal’s glass not to be empty. But he didn’t take an advantage of him. He stopped when Michal stopped, though, he was sure, if Kuba asked for more, or just continued what he was doing, Michal wouldn’t mind. Later — maybe, but at that time…

But Kuba stopped, though evidently made Michal drunk. It is puzzling.

They are walking by the empty street in the dead night. No cars, no by-passers. They don’t talk. Michal thinks that Kuba is afraid of questions he may ask. He has no wish to ask any questions now. He’s still not sure of his own wishes; he’s not sure how to take this situation. He likes Kuba, it’s evident. But… He’s not sure what should be after a ‘but’. Maybe there’s no more any ‘but’s. He needs to think about everything. First to sleep, then to think. Then, maybe…

 

“Won’t you...” starts and not finishes Michal, when they’re before the dark building, where an apartment he’s renting is.

Kuba shakes his head.

“It would be my pleasure to be your guest, but not now, Michal. And you know it can go wrong.”

He knows. As well as he suddenly knows that in the garish light of day he’ll probably postpone his decision to think over everything. And everything will go as it was.

“Maybe it’s right,” suddenly says Kuba as if overhearing his thoughts. “Maybe it should go this way.”

“And if it shouldn’t?” asks Michal.

“Then you’d known it already,” answers Kuba with a soft smile. “It’s fine, Michal. It really is.”

Michal looks at his eyes and seems to see sadness in their depth. Or is it just a reflection of a lantern light?

 

When Michal looks out of his window, Kuba is still there, hands in pockets. He watches him for no reason. Kuba leaves when the sky begins to brighten. Michal sets a kettle, forgetting that he wanted to sleep. He needs to think.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this and kinda like this, please, give me a sign. It's first time when I: a) present a RPF fanfiction to the audience; b) present an English-written fanficiton. So I'm very nervous)
> 
> PS. The title is stupid, but I can't figure out how to entitle it better.


End file.
